eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Casualties of the War of the Fay
Master Bowyer Mossberge said that the last known location of the Faydark's Champions was near the mouth of the in the Loping Plains over three centuries ago. It may be a long shot but I could look around there for a clue. If I want to begin investigating Master Bowyer Mossberge's legend I should start by searching the location in the Loping Plains he mentioned. ''Note: You will need 245 Foresting skill and at least 10,000 faction with Irontoe Brigade to complete step 5 of this quest!'' ''Note: Peridocally through this quest (at least up to and including step 5, but not confirmed beyond that), while roaming through Greater Faydark and possibly other zones, you will be attacked by a Level 55^^ and three Level 55^ direwolves which spawn at seemingly random locations. They are not roped to any specific point apparently, and will chase you across the zone if you attempt to flee. Steps Speak to Master Bowyer Mossberge at ( 454, 97, 354 ) in the Silver Leaf Inn in Kelethin| to start the quest. #Go to the Loping Plains, to the mouth of the , where it comes out of the mountain, and find . #*If he is not up, you will find a wounded werewolf (level 52 ^^^ Heroic) at ( -60, 11, -437 ) nearby. Kill him to spawn the Ranger, who will call you over to him. #Talk to about the Faydark's Champions. He sends you to find Captain Trueshot in Lesser Faydark. #Head South of the Wu Encampment and find Captain Trueshot at ( 941, 81, -180 ) #Speak to and he will give you some information on what the Faydark's Champions have been up to all this time. #Collect the materials to to create a Rain Caller bow for him. #* You need to find a spool of dwarven wire. #**Buy the spool of dwarven wire ( - , possibly depending on Irontoe Brigade faction) from Mender Horon Bronzethumb at ( -259, 211, -90 ) in West Fort Irontoe. #***''You need 10,000 faction points with The Irontoe Brigade. You can get this by completing Heritage Quest, , or by killing level 28-31 mobs in Butcherblock Mountains that give +100 faction with them with each kill (Krulkiel bugbears, Yarpsnarl kobolds, etc.).'' #***''To get the vendor window, right click on him and select 'repair'.'' #***''This item doesn't show in your inventory so you cannot buy on behalf of other people.'' #*You need to find two perfect micro servos. You can probably get these from the clockworks in Klak'Anon. #** You can get these from several of the mobs farther into Klak'Anon, keep destroying the level 52 (or higher level) clockworks till it updates the quest. An easy spot is in ( -597, 175, 1083 ) #***''NOTE: Speak to (see below) before heading to Klak'anon as her sub-quest is also here.'' #* You need to find a bough of Moonlight Wood. Where am I going to find that? #** Moonlight wood comes from the s. These trees magically appear in the middle of the night (spawns at 10 PM game time) and vanish before dawn. Sadly, only one of these trees still exist after the burning of the Faydark during the war. It can sometimes be found at night on a high cliff overlooking the entrance to the Koada'Dal city of New Tunaria in Greater Faydark ( -1006, 115, 428 ). It doesn't despawn after quest item is gathered, allowing others to gather it as well. #*** ''NOTE: You need Foresting skill of 245 or higher to be able to complete this step.'' #* I need to get some Gold Fairy Dust. Legend says only a Fae Princess can create the dust. #** To get the Gold Fairy Dust, you should talk to Princess Saphronia in Greater Faydark in the Tree City of Kelethin ( 389, 145, 164 ) Once you speak to her she tells you that she will not help you, You then strike a deal with her to help restore her family protector, Sir Gearheart, and in return she will give you the Gold Fairy Dust. #***Complete the sub-quest: Saphronia's Request #****''It would appear that only non-Fae (or those without sufficient faction with City of Keletin (10,000?)) are required to do her quest. If your faction is high enough she will simply give you the dust."must be of kelethin to get this. #Now that you have all the items, you need to find a Bowyer that can assemble them. #* Head back the the city of Kelethin and speak with Master Bowyer Mossberge at ( 460, 97, 360 ). He will make the for you, but in order for you to create the you need the enchantment of a High Elf. He mentioned there was one living near where you got the Moonlight Wood and that you should seek him out. You'll find "Fethinal the Enchanted" in a tree at ( -833, 71, 545 ). He also starts a signature quest called "Koada'dal Magi's Craft". #Find at ( -838, 71, 542 ) inside a hollowed out stump near the entrance of New Tunaria (formerly Felwithe) and speak to him. He will enchant the bow, giving you a #Take it to in the Lesser Faydark so he can fight the werewolves. #Kill the werewolf dragoons: ##Kill the Lieutenants using the . (To do this, fight the mob until they reach 1% when they will fall to the ground. Use the bow on them to get the update!): ##*''Be ready to use the new bow very fast, as the werewolf will revive within seconds with full health. Hotkey the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow and spam it as the werewolf nears 1% health. Only one person in group needs to do this for everyone to get credit. ##*Dragoon V'Riv (58^^^) spawns as a Teir Dal along in Butcherblock Mountains at ( -295, 183, 704 ). ##*Dragoon K'Geth (58^^^) spawns as a Teir Dal near at ( 200, 14, -279 ) up on top of the gigantic tree root. ##Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx (58^^^) is Located in Lesser Faydark ( 322, 0, 561 ) head to the SouthWest area of Lesser Faydark (thru Aphotic Intersection to where all the Elementals are) .. probably get ambushed by the pack master and friends on the way .. once in the area head to your left and climb the long root up to the ledge .. Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx will pop as you get there. This mob uses knockback, so keep yourself up against a wall. #Return to to tell him of your success. #*He reveals his true nature to you and attacks, so kill him! He is a level 60^^^ vampire and spawns two 57^^ rangers with him, & . He uses some kind of debuff which lowers the effective level of his target by 5 levels as if he were mentoring down. #Once you kill , will spawn and yell at you for ruining his game. He then takes your Newly Created Rain Caller Bow, as a prize, to his Master's abode and sends a Level 60^^^ and three Level 60^ direwolves to attack you. If you wipe during this and the Huntmaster takes your bows, do not worry. Captain Trueshot will respawn if the wevewolves depop before you get back, and he will reply to hails as if you still had the bows. #Head to the Loping Plains to catch in front of the steps of Castle Mistmoore. Huntmaster Viswin is a level 60^^^ Epic x2. He will pop when you get close, even if he has just been killed by others. He spawns with 1-2 groups of 3 level 60^^^ . Epilogue *Huntmaster Viswin of Castle Mistmoore was behind the disappearance of the last of the Faydark's Champions and a portion of the Dragoons of Nay'thox! He infected the Champions with Vampirism and the Dragoons with Lycanthropy and has pitted them against each other for centuries for his own amusement. In the process of discovering this, I created a Rain Caller bow, the legendary weapon of the Faydark's Champions, which I recovered from the Huntmaster after he stole it from me. Although I defeated the Huntmaster, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again... Rewards * *60,200 Status Points